


strike me down

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the mayor is the least dangerous job Dana has ever occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strike me down

Being the mayor is the least dangerous job Dana has ever occupied. It makes her want to lash out, to lash _in_ \- to beg for Erika to come back. She hasn’t seen her since she ascended.

(No, not this Erika, _that_ Erika. The beautiful one with the long braid and kiss like anise.)

She touches herself because she has a duty not to harm her people. That’s what she reminds herself every time. It still hasn’t become true. She just wants to touch the impossible, the unreal visage of Vithya. 

(The first step is forgetting the false name. Dana failed, forgetting the following steps.)

Dana closes her eyes and counts to infinity and pretends the angel is with her. The fantasy is wild and wiggling out of grasp, morphing at every other breath. Images overwhelm her: a dry waterfront, dark hair, floating kittens, sunglasses, Vithya’s laughter, a small endless void, large dark wings, orange slices, light cracked between two mirrors, a sense of dread, the weather louder than her pounding heartbeat-beat-beat-beat-

She refuses to call out either name, both too close to admitting angels are real. The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home still wants her job, still might try to take it. This isn’t anyone’s home, but she sleeps here often enough that she’s sure the old woman is here too. It chills her unpleasantly, and she focuses on feeling instead.

These hands are warm enough to be Vithya’s, too heavy to be Erika’s. 

Dana screams.


End file.
